The Law of Love
by Xtase
Summary: Sasuke is used to constantly fending off the men he inadvertantly inflames with his ravishing beauty. But never did he once dream that he would one day be warding off the advances... of a god. AU. Greek epic.
1. Prologue

_SasuNaru, NaruSasu, neither...or both? Ah, the possibilities._

_Before I continue the story; a few notes._

_Nearly all the characters in this fic are depicted as figures in Hellenic (Greek) mythology, such as the various gods and legendary heroes. I've tried to meld my own plot with the deeds and exploits of the figures in canon Hellenic myths. (Although it must be noted that there are sometimes several variations of the same event found in these accounts; I've merely picked the ones that may suit this story best). You may see many elements that you recognize, and a few of my own invention._

_While assigning roles to the cast; I took a few things into account; a combination of their personalities, appearance and age to some degree, and significance to the plot of the original manga. To avoid unnecessary constraints; I have disregarded most of their relationships to each other in the manga. For example, Minato is no longer Naruto's father, and suchlike._

_Also, to avoid long, tedious character lists I have seen in other fics of this nature, I've chosen to introduce the cast as they appear. For example; if only Madara and Sakura are seen or mentioned in chapter one, I will place these two characters in the casting list, but no one else. If in the next chapter a new character appears, I will introduce them and them only. So if Sakura and Madara show up again, and Ino and Sai make their debut, I shall only mention that latter two in the list. Once I have introduced someone once, I shan't do so a second time, because I am assuming that you will have already learnt their role. _

_Now that that's out of the way, please proceed to read the Prologue._

* * *

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling) and sexual themes.

...

**CAST**

**Uzumaki Naruto as Apollo**

**Hyūga Hinata as the Muse Euterpe**

**Uchiha Sasuke as a young Spartan**

...

And so it begins.

.

"Incredible," Naruto whispers in disbelief.

The stormy blue eyes of the most ravishing of the gods fog over as he gazes out of the tall window of his great Olympic chamber. There, seeming to blaze from among all the faces of the earth...the most brilliant black eyes he has ever seen. For a moment, even the steady stroke of his heart stills in his breast.

"Did you say something, fair brother?"

The silky strains of melody have stopped; for Hinata has parted the flute from the dainty curves of her lips.

It is then that Naruto realizes he has inadvertently spoken aloud. That Hinata is peering over at him from her accustomed seat on the low couch, brows quirked and pearly eyes shimmering with curiosity.

Naruto looks at her for a moment, for once unsure of what to say. His heart has now resumed its beating with a vengeance, pumping wildly inside him. His fingers tremble and quake, and the sweet golden nectar ripples inside his brushed gold kylix.

Then he ends up dropping the chalice. It clangs loudly upon impact, staining the pale marble with the lustrous spill of its contents.

Hinata quickly sets her instrument down and glides forward to kneel in front of the slumping form of her half-brother, running her satiny fingers over his bronzed temples.

"Your pulse beats quickly, and you are far too warm...is something the matter? Perhaps a - "he catches hold of her hand, stilling its motions on his skin.

"I...am fine," his voice is ragged and deep. The words are spoken soft, yet with such vehemence that the multitude of glasses in the room ring harmoniously.

Naruto affixes her with a hard, blazing stare; seeming to look beyond her, at the core of her very being. His brow has grown moist, causing his dark gold hair to clump up over his forehead. And his breath shivers out of him in an ominous death-rattle. Like he has been grievously afflicted with a terrible illness...or some sort of madness.

"Something must be wrong, you are not yourself, dear brother." she insists, frowning in concern, "Please tell me,"

"Aye," he replies, "I am indeed not myself,"

Naruto draws himself back up in his seat, clasping Hinata's hand betwixt his slick palms. His eyes are suddenly wide and glittering with exaltation.

"Oh Hinata, at this very moment my blood boiling with desire. My veins are filled with poison. Poison of such sweetness that ambrosia and nectar are but brine and vinegar in comparison. This ecstasy within my breast, I grow more and more befuddled with it every instant that goes by."

Hinata stares bewildered at the jubilant young god. What has come over him?

"You do not make sense, darling brother. Pray tell me what agitates you so,"

Impatiently, he moves ever closer, so she can feel his breathy murmurings as deeply as she hears them.

"My dear, with these very eyes, out of this very window, I have just now glimpsed...the most handsome of all men," he grips her by the shoulders and leans closer, his lips posing in a laughing smile. He shakes his head as if in disbelief before he continues to extoll:

"Even as my mind refuses to believe that such beauty exists within these vast cosmos, the image of his face dances across my vision. There; in the city of Sparta...such a ravishing youth! His hair, his piercing eyes, black as midnight pools. Skin so smooth and fair that it rivals even your exquisite complexion. And his physique is utterly splendid, almost sinfully formed. Oh my body becomes torrid at the mere memory of him."

His eyes dance, he speaks with such passion and ardour that it somewhat frightens Hinata. It is as if her brother has been possessed, hopelessly bewitched by some unknown force. She has never seen him appear so awe-struck. Never.

"I cannot deny - or resist that lovesome lad." Naruto whispers huskily.

"What will you do?" Hinata asks...already knowing the answer.

Naruto gives her the wolfish grin she vividly remembers from their youngling years, when he was always up to mischief.

"Why pursue him hotly, and do his pleasure...and win his favours of course,"

Hinata's lavender eyes grow wide in shock. And she does not know whether to admire or pity the young man who has compelled Naruto, of all the gods, to so callously cast aside his long-standing vow...

To never love again.

**.**

**Next chapter...**

.

**The young lad knows that this is no normal man. He is so tall, so mightily tall; and looks as if his body is made not out of flesh but of fire. Dark gold flames for hair, volt blue embers for eyes, and burnished roseate skin. **

**"Tell me your name, boy."**

.

_This is just a short prologue. The next instalment shall be quite a bit longer. Please let me know what you think. Also, I would love to hear any suggestions for which character I should assign to which god or hero in this story. Until next time,_

_Peace._


	2. Boon

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for slash (male on male coupling) and sexual themes.

-Xtase

_Here is the long-awaited update. I do hope it's worth the wait, even just a little bit. Read on._

**...**

**CAST**

**Uchiha Obito as a young Spartan (in Sasuke's "pack")**

**.**

In the stifling darkness, a pair of lamp-like eyes flutters open. Suddenly, Sasuke is aware that there is a hand slowly creeping its way up his thigh. The touch is soft, feather-light, yet insistent.

Yet that is not what has woken him up. It is a voice, whispering his name from the gloom, and the hot breath pluming beside his ear.

"Have you awoken?" the voice is breathy, and heavy with eagerness.

The fingers inch up higher, stroking his inner thigh almost up to the loin. Sasuke frowns sourly, a familiar nausea furling in his belly. He twists uncomfortably in his reed bed, against the warm body attempting to twine with his.

"Shhh, it will do us no good if you fret so," the voice says, positively dripping with desire.

The touches become more bold and demanding. Hard fingers bite and knead the tender flesh between Sasuke's legs. In mounting displeasure, the youth begins to openly struggle against his irritating molester. Scuffling sounds mingle with the snores of the other slumbering members of their pack.

But Obito is one year older than him, and quite strong... and just as stubborn as he in his pursuits.

"Come now, Sasuke, be sweet... " his hands easily unwrap Sasuke from his simple cloak, leaving him naked and exposed to his caresses.

"Leave off," Sasuke snarls, redoubling his efforts to push Obito's body off him.

But the older youth manages to pin him down; he begins to give Sasuke kisses, along his collarbone. He presses his lips to Sasuke's left shoulder... smiling, Sasuke can tell he is smiling.

It vexes him utterly.

His response is vicious; he lashes out at Obito with a half-curled fist. It collides with the older youth's face, with a meaty thud and a loud cricking sound from his neck. Having grown accustomed to the gloom, Sasuke can make out Obito letting his head roll with the blow, his throat bending at an odd angle.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, Obito turns back to face him. Sasuke can see his black eyes glittering from the shadows of his face.

As if nothing has happened, Obito plants both hands on either side of Sasuke's head, hovering right above him.

"Surely you are not spurning me tonight as well, Sasuke?" the younger male feels warm wet drops hit his face from above. He knows it is Obito's blood. He feels a throbbing heat digging into his hip. He knows it is Obito's hardened sex.

"Save your loving for your mother and your city," Sasuke hisses through his teeth.

"But I cannot hold Sparta close in my arms whilst I sleep; and my mother can never be my lover,"

"Then save it for your future wife!"

"But I will be unable to embrace her until I am thirty. If I wait until then to slake my thirst, I shall dry out."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Obito begins gyrating his hips against Sasuke's form, making the younger boy shiver in fury. If it was not forbidden, if this boy was a foreigner or even a Helot, Sasuke would not hesitate to throttle him to his last breath.

"Then wither and die, and may your so-called loving perish with you!" Sasuke whispers back, voice dripping with malice, hands bruising Obito's flesh in their biting grip, "Perhaps then I may finally get a full night of sleep!"

The older boy only chuckles, the breath of his laughter ghosting over Sasuke's face. In the dark, Sasuke's lips pull back as he sneers and bares his teeth... looking uncannily like a wolf.

"What frivolous nonsense you are spewing! Does your lust fog your mind to the point that you forget all your training in concise speech?"

Obito's face draws lower, lower still... unbearably close. He whispers sweetly.

"You must understand that the charm of love is upon me, and I am slowly losing my wits. I simply cannot help myself. Beauty such as yours can compel even the stones by the roadside to come to life, if only that they might sing you praises. Your comeliness has the power to coax even the tersest warrior's tongue into weaving verses as beautifully as any Athenian. So what chance do I, the most guileless of trainees stand against you?"

Sasuke is rendered speechless in indignation; for he knows he is no woman, and will not be wooed in such a puerile manner. How dare this lowly _lecher _babble such idiotic things to _him_, a warrior in training, and a future citizen of Sparta? The boy curls his lip in contempt at this fool, who claims to love him, but only really wants to mount him like a dog in heat... he is no different from the others. Just the thought of having this wretch near him – _touching _him, is almost too disgusting to bear.

Suddenly the warmth and darkness and the stench of unwashed, heaving bodies begins to suffocate him. On top of him, beside him, all around him, it is all a great churning mass of _meat_. The bile rises to Sasuke's throat as Obito closes in to steal a kiss. Sasuke abruptly brings his bony knee up, burying it into Obito's belly as deeply as he can.

Obito is caught by surprise. Sasuke knows he is lucky this time.

As the other boy cringes in on himself and groans mournfully in pain, Sasuke struggles to scramble away from his clutches; his hands grope around in the dark, searching for the frayed fabric of his cloak. But the folds snag as he tugs on it, and the youth feels another warm hand when he tries to release it from its catch. It tugs on the cloth even harder, pulling Sasuke closer, ever closer to a familiar hunched, wheezing form.

In anger, Sasuke gives an almighty pull of his own, and the thin cloak easily tears away, leaving Obito with a little scrap clutched in his fingers. His watering eyes watch the object of his desires steal across the room and over the sleeping bodies of their comrades. Even through his haze of pain, Obito cannot help but slavishly admire the consummate grace with which Sasuke's tall, lithe form moves.

A gust of cool air plumes into the room as the youth opens a window. In the flicker of an eye, he is out of the barracks and into the soft summer night.

As soon as his bare feet hit the cobbles, Sasuke is off.

He gratefully gulps down the cool fresh air, his breaths at last untainted by the stench of musk and sleep and dirty lust. The youth wraps his scarlet cloak about his broad shoulders and lets his legs guide him.

They choose to avoid the main roads - and the soldiers guarding them. They instead decide to tread a narrow, winding road leading uphill to the wilderness. With every step the path grows rockier and more jagged, which the thick, tough soles of Sasuke's feet make short work of. His nimble toes grip the jutting stones with an easy sureness, as he climbs his way up, up, and towards the silver moon and pale glowing mountain stones.

Sasuke needs only to take a glance before letting his eyes flutter shut. He has travelled this expanse since he was first drafted into military training, when he turned five and left his mother behind. He does not need to open his eyes to know its ways. Every crag, every fissure and projection is engraved in his memory. It is a game of memory he plays with himself. It lets him clear his mind and keep himself grounded when he grows weary of the other boys' presence and simply wants to be alone.

To his left is a great wall of colossal stones, on his right is a gentle incline into the valley below. In ten metres he shall meet an oblong stone about the size of a man's head jutting out of the wall.

Sure enough, Sasuke feels its familiar texture in his outstretched palm.

For the next hundred metres the path is clear. He will turn a corner about halfway along... yes it is coming up now. And then after this he will travel the rest of the distance to meet what seems to be a dead end, when it is really...

_Fump!_

Sasuke suddenly runs into what feels like a great column of marble. It is so solid and unexpected that, despite his training, the youth loses his balance and topples over backward. His eyes fly open and see the moon shining in the sky, before bright spots dance before his vision as he hits his head on the ground.

"_Ssssssss!_" he hisses, clutching his aching cranium.

The young Spartan opens his watering eyes and tries to figure out what just happened. What in the world can he have possibly run into? It was most certainly some kind of mineral... but why is it suddenly standing in the middle of that path?

Still clutching his head, the lad is surprised to find it devoid of any wetness. It is a miracle his scalp has not split open from the fall, for like every other youth in his hometown, Sasuke has had his hair shaved off, leaving him more vulnerable to the weather and wounding.

Sasuke woozily raises himself on his elbows to sit up. And then a shuddering, bright pain shoots up both his arms, making him gasp in surprise.

The boy checks himself, and finds both his arms are dripping with blood.

"Oh pardon me, was I in your way?" a pleasant voice says.

Sasuke whips his head round so fast his neck cricks. His eyes fall on the form of a dark-cloaked man, standing directly in front of him. The stranger appears to be very tall - so tall that Sasuke can only make out the barest shadows of his face from where he sits.

This man appears to be smiling.

"If you insist on lying on your back here, displaying your nakedness, I fear something untoward may happen to you," the man's tone is purposefully banal, concealing his true thoughts from the sprawled youth at his feet.

Sasuke examines himself and realizes that he truly is fully exposed. His cloak parted during his sudden tumble. There are tears in the fabric where he hit the sharp stones... and the rips are wet with his blood.

But Sasuke is by no means shy of being naked, nor is he particularly concerned with what people tell him to do, apart from commanding officers and handlers. What he is thinking about right now is finding out the true extent of his wounds.

Meanwhile, the stranger stares at the unsuspecting boy with a great intensity. His eyes glitter and dance as Sasuke opens his cloak up more in order to examine himself thoroughly.

Sasuke is unmindful of the rapacious gaze directed at him, concentrating solely on his lacerated elbows, particularly his right, cursing vehemently under his breath. The sharp stone that cut him as he fell lays a short distance away, slick and red with the spill of his blood. His left thigh has also met with a sharp stone, also coated with blood; it gushes from a deep scratch singing with pain. He will have to wash the cuts out with vinegar to save them from infection.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sasuke decides, definitely, that this man is going to pay dearly for knocking him down.

"You," he glares up at the stranger, "just what did you think you were doing, appearing out of nowhere like that?"

The man cocks his head to the side and quips, "I should ask you the same myself. To be fair, so did you, with your eyes closed no less. Even a child knows not to wander around blindly like that in the wilderness, do they not?"

Stung by this condescending remark, Sasuke scowls sourly at the man. He is sure he is smiling now; he can hear it creeping into his voice. Sasuke cannot help but feel this man is mocking him... and he hates that more than anything else.

"You seem to have hurt yourself because of your funny little games." he points out smoothly.

Sasuke's glare grows murderous. A slight pinkness rises in his cheeks. But the stranger seems not to notice this, instead kneeling down on bended knee, taking a closer look at the injured youth.

As he does so, Sasuke's eyes widen as he finally gets a close-up of the man's face. The features of his visage are strong and streamlined... he is so extraordinarily handsome that Sasuke forgets to breathe for a brief, eternal moment. The young lad knows that this is no normal man. He is so tall, so mightily tall; and looks as if his body is made not out of flesh but of fire. Dark gold flames for hair, volt blue embers for eyes, and burnished roseate skin.

Unconsciously, Sasuke's eyes rove over this man's long torso, down to his large hands, his firm forearms adorned with golden circlets. Slowly, the man hunches before him, reaching for his right elbow.

Then the man's robe parts from his movement - revealing the garments he wears underneath. They are so exquisitely tailored and fine that Sasuke is immediately taken aback. There is no distinction between the rich or poor in Sparta; no citizen shabbier, nor more finely dressed than his neighbour. This man is clearly a foreigner. What is more, a foreigner in a deserted place such as this?

Sasuke's train of thought is derailed as the man suddenly speaks.

"Tell me your name, boy." his voice is husky and deep, and at this close proximity, it seems to make Sasuke's very bones tremble inside him.

"No." the answer is out of the youth's mouth before he even consciously considers it. A reflex he has developed from various encounters with certain types of men.

A familiar uneasiness settles in the pit of Sasuke's belly. There is nothing suspicious about this radiant man's demeanour _per se_. His gaze is candid and his face is filled with genuine concern. Even the set of his body indicates he harbours no secret intention of pouncing on Sasuke, of ravishing his body...

Yet why does Sasuke feel that this man is not what he seems to be? Or perhaps he is uncomfortable because... he has a feeling that the depth of this man's thoughts are far beyond what he is allowing Sasuke to see.

"And why ever not?" he asks, curving his hot fingers around Sasuke's slick elbow.

"Because it is of no use to you," Sasuke is frowning. This man is touching him so familiarly... already...

A breathy chuckle permeates the silence, from the golden-haired stranger. Sasuke feels his hot breath gust over his skin as he answers.

"That may well be, yet then again it may not. Since we are not the Moirai, and know not what our fates entail, is it not wise to be on the safe side and take note of such things, just in case?"

The boy stubbornly remains silent, refusing to capitulate, even in the slightest capacity. The man heaves a sigh, hiding his slight exasperation behind the burnt copper if his eyelashes.

"Then will you tell me... if I do you a favour?"

"I take no favours from strangers,"

"Oh do not be so difficult. Here, I shall heal your wounds completely,"

"What?"

"Like this... "

He lifts Sasuke's elbow high, and seals his mouth over the clotted cut. The boy gasps as a warm sensation begins to buzz through his entire arm. It feels as if it is glowing, throbbing, burning in a rush of energy.

The pain is dissolving away into nothing, as his skin tingles, stretches, mends itself at a frightening pace.

The man slides his tongue along the shape of the cut, and slowly detaches his lips, leaving a silvery thread of saliva as he pulls away.

In amazement, Sasuke looks at the clean patch on his bloody arm, where the gore had been. Where the wound had been... is completely smooth and whole. There is not even a scar left behind.

The baffled youth stares at the spot, not even noticing the man is working on his other arm until that warmth floods his body again. The sensation is so akin to pleasure that his body shivers and twitches from it. Soon enough the other cut is mended as well.

Amazingly, Sasuke's breathing has grown ragged, and the entire world is a spinning blend of colour and feeling. Vaguely, he registers a movement near his lap.

"And now for the last... " the stranger whispers.

His voice is husky, its tone so quiet it barely rises above the breeze. Yet even if Sasuke had not heard, he has seen his lips form the words. They are full and smooth and stained deep pink with his blood. Those lips had felt so hot against his flesh, so different...

Sasuke's body feels so weak. His mind is melting away. He does not even have the power to protest as this man, who he has known for ten minutes at most, hooks a hand behind his knee and pushes it forward to expose the underside of his thigh.

Sasuke has to fight down the urge to sigh as the man's rosebud mouth touches him; down there; right on a hot-spot of nerves. He clamps his jaw and clenches a fist in the dirt as those lips begin to gently suck, trying with all his might to quell the violent spasming of his body.

Sasuke forces his vision to sharpen and focus and finds himself staring at the strange man's face again. He notices has odd markings on both cheeks, much like the whiskers of some animal, perhaps a cat. Are they scars, he wonders, or may they be marks of birth? Such an odd fellow this man is.

Sasuke is wondering where the man comes from when the weird ritual finally comes to an end.

And almost as soon as the man ceases to touch him, the enormity of the situation begins to dawn on Sasuke.

Suddenly, he feels the urge to get to his feet and fly away as quickly as he can; for the impression Sasuke had before, that this man is not normal, is turning out to be an accurate one.

Healing wounds within minutes, with such outlandish methods and odd conduct - who exactly is this man - if indeed he is one? Unconsciously, his body begins to move away of its own volition.

"What is it?" the man's voice is gravelly now, his eyes glinting with some unreadable secret.

"That is none of your business," Sasuke snaps, springing all the way up.

The man kneeling before him on the ground shakes his head and laughs again, as if bemused at his behaviour.

"My days, you are unaccommodating," he gets up, a sudden wicked grin cutting across his face, "I think I like that,"

Something about his expression alarms Sasuke; it is so similar to the predatory looks his more avid "admirers" shoot him. His instinct screams for him to clear off at once, before his fears become a reality.

However, no sooner can he turn around than he proceeds to plant his face into the stranger's broad chest again. Sasuke wants to howl out in frustration. How can such a large man move so fast? The youth is by no means a small male himself, but he finds it irritating that this man towers half a foot above him - and possesses a physique more substantial than Sasuke's lean, athletic, somewhat underfed form. To his annoyance, a pair of strong hands catches him in an almost frightful grip and steadies him before he topples over again.

"And wherever are you running to so quickly?" the stranger whispers, smiling mildly at Sasuke, "You still owe me your name as payment for the favour I have done you,"

"I never asked for such a thing!" Sasuke snaps at this vexatious foreign pest.

"Yet you did not refuse it either," he replies just as quick. Like before, his words have a faint mocking tone to them. Sasuke begins to shake with anger once more. He longs to belt his tormenter across his irritatingly handsome face; he does not even care that doing so may do him no good at all.

"You are unwilling to give it freely? All right, how about I try to win it from your lips instead?"

Suddenly the man lowers his face to Sasuke's, his full pout dangerously close. His intimate proximity immediately raises Sasuke's hackles, and he jerks himself away from the vice-like hands clutching him.

The stranger laughs and begins to chide him amiably.

"Come, come, dear boy. I did not mean it like that. Let us play a game; I will try to guess your name in only one try. If I guess correctly, you shall give me any favour I wish. If I get it wrong, I shall let you alone and we may both go our merry way,"

"I do not see why I should take part in such a silly thing," Sasuke replies, still wary, and keeps himself out of arm's reach.

"I do not see why not. It is only a little game, and you stand a far better chance of winning than I, who shall almost undoubtedly get it wrong and be forced to leave you to yourself." the man reasons.

The boy falls stonily silent, frowning like an impudent child and watching the stranger sharply.

The man shakes his golden head once more and crosses his arms over his chest, regarding the boy. His smile has still not left his face, but is now somewhat dry and less indulgent. As if beginning to reach the end of his patience.

"Hmph, what a difference there is between reputation and reality. I cannot imagine that such a famous city as Sparta raises its youth to have so little honour that they refuse to show even an ounce of gratitude for a good turn. How disappointing... "

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitches for a moment - and then his face stills. The man continues to try and pry a reaction out of the unresponsive lad.

"Perhaps you are afraid that I may win – however steep the odds are against me?" he suggests casually, secretly gloating when he sees the boy's body visibly _harden_ because of his remark.

Just a little bit further, one more push should be enough to crack that tough shell of his...

"Dear lad," he says slowly, deliberately, _sweetly_, "if you cannot take even this puny risk here... such a poor soldier you shall make. Perhaps it would be better for you to retire before you embarrass yourself when you are the first to flee the enemy... "

Oh, that certainly did the trick. If Sasuke's nails were not cut to the quick, his palms would be bleeding from the power of his grip. The stranger knows he has hit a nerve, has dealt a mighty blow to this boy's ego and sense of pride. It is delightfully entertaining to watch that smooth pensive face suddenly twist in fury.

The boy's nostrils flare sharply, the sound of him grinding his teeth cutting into the air. From where he stands, the stranger can see the muscles ticking in Sasuke's jaw, an engorged blue vein standing out at his left temple, looking absolutely _livid_... and it thrills him to no end.

"Fine," Sasuke's voice is a thin hiss, his eyes hellacious with a loathing so intense they seem to glow scarlet with it. The stranger suppresses a shiver rising from deep within his body.

"_But _you only get one guess,"

The man's face actually glows as he beams in triumph. Sauntering over to Sasuke, he whispers something conspirationally.

"Did you know that if one is sharp enough, guessing a person's name is possible if you only look at them closely?" he halts in front of the offended young Spartan

"An aggressive, proud, incredibly mulish boy, who seems to loathe being in contact with people." he smiles benevolently at that beautifully chiselled, scowling face, playfully tipping his head to one side, "And yet, if he is touched a certain way, he is pliant and responsive."

Quite suddenly, he reaches to cup Sasuke's skull in the palm of large, warm hand. It pleases him to see the boy startle when he does this. Before he can be stopped, the man rubs his thumb against the sensitive base of the boy's cranium. He feels it when Sasuke shivers – ever so slightly.

"Such a contrary lad you are." he lowers his head further, his mouth closing in on Sasuke's neck "It is like two different people reside in your body. Tell me, which is the real you; the fighter... or the lover?" he blows on the skin gently.

"Such an unusual boy deserves an equally unusual name." his voice makes the stubble at Sasuke's nape stiffen in silent alarm. His guts seem to twist in knots and wring themselves out.

"Ah, I believe I have found one. How about this - "the man's lips are right next to his ear. He feels them move as they murmur the words, "Your name is... "

.

_Well well, is that a mean cliff-hanger I see? In case you were wondering, The __**Moirai**__ is the Greek name for the goddesses more commonly known as the Latin __**Fata**__, or __**Fates**__._

_If Obito's "poetic" confession came across as cheesy, I apologise profusely, it was the best I could come up with after a long day busting my ass at college. And I know he is like Kakashi's age, I just felt like pulling a time paradox out of my ass for this story... sue me._

_I hope you liked chapter two, anyway. Leave a comment and stand a chance to make my day. See you guys next time._

_Peace._


End file.
